1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to artificial turfs and in particular to artificial turf with coatings and infill materials with coatings that can give the turf solar reflectivity, an adjustable spring force and anti-microbial and heavy metal binding properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Artificial turfs or synthetic turfs are known typically as grass-like, man-made surfaces manufactured from synthetic materials. This turf can be used in homes, commercial and industrial properties, and resorts and also used in recreational areas and common areas for multiunit dwellings and also arenas for sports that were originally played on natural grass. The use of artificial turf is expanding rapidly. The first artificial turfs developed and installed were far harder than grass. Their use was limited due to a bad reputation, appearance, and claims that the hard surface caused injuries to participants in sports activities. Additionally, older turf surfaces were colored using lead based pigments, resulting in many fields now found to be contaminated with lead. This lead creates a health risk to athletes playing on these surfaces and has been found to leech into the environment via aqueous runoff, creating an even larger public health risk.
New artificial playing surfaces using sand and/or rubber infill have more recently been developed. These artificial grass surfaces are often virtually indistinguishable from grass when viewed from any distance, and are generally regarded as being about as safe to play on as a typical grass surface.
Many sports clubs have decided to install synthetic turf surfaces due to their lower maintenance costs and improved play in colder conditions. However, it is the warmer conditions that are causing most concern for players.
Most common types of artificial turf uses polyethylene “grass” 2 to 8 centimeters long, which is lubricated and tufted into a woven backing fabric the rear of which is coated with a polyurethane or latex backing medium to lock the tufts in to place. This mat of turf can be filled to the client's specification with sand and rubber granules which keeps the fibers upright and provides the right level of shock absorbency. The majority of the turf manufacturers approved by various sports associations use this technology. In some applications of the turf, it is also interspersed with short, curly, spring-like fibers that keep the blades upright. Sometimes a rubber layer can also be added.
Although artificial turfs are mostly applied in sporting venues, the term “artificial turf” encompasses any applications or modifications that lead to synthetic grass, i.e. grass that is made of a synthetic material (usually a polymer such as polyethylene or polypropylene). Such applications also include but are not limited to landscape applications and to green roofs on buildings.
The components used for artificial turf surfaces include—as mentioned above—fibers, filaments and tapes, and if applicable infill materials.
While already having advantages over natural grass surfaces in cold areas or in the wintertime, the overall comfort of artificial turfs in hotter climates or seasons is still a problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,740,303 discloses an artificial playing surface that comprises a pile fabric with pile fibers having pigments and materials to stabilize against UV light. These stabilizers usually are sterically hindered amines that catch the radicals generated by the energy of the UV light.
US 2004/0214000 is directed to aggregate turf filler for use with the turf of athletic fields and landscape area, which comprise crushed silica sand particles. Such fillers may be colored to enhance the appearance of the surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,527 discloses a synthetic grass turf with a unique multiple course resilient particulate infill. The infill consists of brightly colored sand and may serve the purpose to reduce the heat retention of the infill.
US 2003/0056432 discloses a synthetic grass surface with widely spaced rows of ribbons projecting from a flexible backing sheet which grass surface comprises thermal regulation means attached to the backing sheet in the spaces.
Several illustrations and drawings have been presented to aid in understanding the present invention. The scope of the present invention is not limited to what is shown in the figures.